In a one-shaft multicar system elevator in which a plurality of cars are disposed in one shaft so as to ascend and descend freely, it is necessary to perform control in such a manner as to avoid a collision of cars against each other in the same shaft.
Therefore, there are known some conventional one-shaft multicar system elevators which are configured in such a manner that the run of cars in the direction in which the cars approach each other in the same shaft is prohibited and that in the case where there are passengers in the cars which run in the direction in which the cars approach each other in the same shaft, until the running direction of one car is reversed, the other car is caused to be on standby with the door thereof kept open (refer to Patent Literature 1, for example).
Also, there have hitherto been known some one-shaft multicar system elevators which are configured in such a manner that in generating a speed pattern of an assigned car which has been assigned to a call, in the case where there is a forward running car which runs ahead of the assigned car in the same direction as that of the assigned car in the same shaft, the run start time of the assigned car is delayed when the destination floor of the assigned car is beyond the position of the forward running car (refer to Patent Literature 2, for example).
Furthermore, there have hitherto been known some elevators which are configured in such a manner that a blockage division into which the entry of another car is prohibited is computed from information on the position and running direction of each car, whereby operation management is performed so that another car does not enter the blockage division of one car (refer to Patent Literature 3, for example).